


The Dare

by IAmATrashcanTrustMe



Category: Septiplier (YouTube)
Genre: AU, Collab, M/M, Truth or Dare, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6046200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmATrashcanTrustMe/pseuds/IAmATrashcanTrustMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's fans have been begging him for a new collab video. Not just any collab video, a truth or dare one, with none other than the one and only Markiplier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first septiplier fanfiction so constructive criticism would be very appreciated. Please try to enjoy. ^~^  
> (I originally uploaded this to wattpad account PatronusQuest1068. I will probably update chapters on there quicker than here because I have the wattpad app on my phone.)

Jack looked down at his phone waiting for the reply from Mark. He knew Mark would probably never agree but it was what the fans wanted and how bad could it be, the worst that could happen is that they'd may have to kiss. In all honesty Jack didn't think that was such a horrible thing anyways. Growing anxious about Mark's response Jack sent another message.  
**Booper Dooper** : But if you aren't okay with doing that it's fine, it's just that fans keep spamming me about it and I figured it'd be fun.  
Sean bounced his leg, it'd been thirty minutes since his text and still no response from Mark. He closed out of messages and opened tumblr trying to distract himself. Most of the asks in his ask box were fans asking Mark and him to play truth or dare for their next collab. Sighing, he answered some of the other asks and reblogged some fanart.  
It was getting pretty late and Jack still hadn't received a response from Mark. He put his phone on his charger and sat it on his bedside table. Hopefully Mark will respond tomorrow.... Hopefully he's not mad at me! H-he can't be mad it was just a suggestion, right? These thoughts and more like it ran through Sean's head as his eyes slowly closed and he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

*time skip to the morning because it's my life and I can do what I please*

Jack got out of bed and got ready. Okay, so he may of actually just threw on some clothes from the floor, brushed his teeth, and ran his fingers through his hair, but same difference right? Before going to start his recordings for the day he grabbed his phone and saw a text from earlier that morning.  
**Bumbum** : Hey Jackipoo! Yeah that sound like a great idea for a video, at least the fangirls will love it. SEPTIPLIER AWAY!! *wink wonk* Lol But anyways yeah I'd totally be up for it! Just let me know when you wanna record it.  
Jack sighed in relief reading the message. Just as he went to put his phone down it went off again. He picked it up to another message from "BumBum".  
**BumBum** : Oh and sorry for not replying sooner, I couldn't find my phone.  
Sean smiled putting his phone down. It only took Mark so long to reply because he couldn't find his phone. Gosh he felt like a idiot, here he was freaking out about a reply and it only took so long because Mark couldn't fine his phone. "I'm a such a dingus," Jack mumbled walking into his kitchen to make coffee before recording his videos for the day.

*time skip to after Jack has recorded the videos and is uploading them again BECAUSE I CAN*

Sean opened Twitter posting about his new Reading Your Comments video he'd just uploaded.  
**@Jack_Septic_Eye** : All of your fangirl wishes are coming true! Mark and I are going to do a truth or dare collab. I hope you guys are happy. I hope you guys are happy.<Link to video>  
Sean clicked post, immediately fans started liked and replying to his tweet with "FINALLY!!", "Can't wait", and other things of that nature. Then there was Mark's reply.  
**@Markiplier** : You're so totally excited. I mean who wouldn't be excited to play a of Truth or Dare with the one and only Mark Iplier? Especially when things could get saucy, if you know what I mean.  
Rolling his eyes Jack replied to Mark's tweet, the whole while thinking about how much the Septiplier fandom must be freaking out at the moment.  
**@Jack_Septic_Eye** : Only in your dreams shortcake!  
**@Markiplier** : Shut up I'll give your knees black eyes!  
Sean snorted and closed Twitter. He could practically see all the fangirls and fanboys writing fanfiction about what would happen in the video. Which made Jack start dying of laughter, to think, that people were writing fanfiction about him and his best friend getting together was hilarious to him. But that still didn't stop him from thinking about it every once in awhile.


End file.
